


When you can't wait, walls are closest.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, M/M, Wall Sex, sex after being reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had been in Japan for a week, visiting his grandmother. Noiz picks him up at the airport but they're really feeling the heat after being away from each other for a week. They barely get inside the door before clothes are ripped off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you can't wait, walls are closest.

Aoba had been in Japan, visiting his grandmother for a week and it was finally time to go home to his lover. When he stepped off the plane with his little suitcase behind him, he walked off to find Noiz. He knew his blonde lover would be there to pick him up and if he didn’t, he would call or text him to tell him. 

He walked through the crowd and toward the entrance with quick steps. He had never liked large crowds and wanted to pass through them as quickly as possible. Since the airport was quite large, it didn’t really go as quickly as Aoba had hoped. When he got through, he spotted Noiz instantly and nearly ran toward him. 

“Noiz!” Aoba threw himself at Noiz and nearly knocked him over. “Hey, careful.” Noiz chuckled and held Aoba as he steadied himself. Aoba grinned at him and kissed him softly before wiggling out of his arms. “Let’s go home.” Noiz smiled and took his hand, leading him out to the car. 

The moment they got in the car, Aoba felt it. He had been gone from Noiz for a week and being surrounded by his smell now, was really making him horny. He could deal pretty well with no sex, but when he had been away for a week and had no body contact with Noiz. It was tearing on his self control and all he was hoping he could hold it until they got to their house. 

Noiz was feeling just the same, but as he was driving the car he had some distraction. The first thing he wanted to do when they got home was to push Aoba up against the wall and fuck him. That was all he wanted to do right now and he was glad he had to worry more about the road at this moment.  
Aoba could feel it everywhere by the time they parked by their house. He unbuckled and got out of the car, running to the door and unlocking it. “Noiz, Noiz hurry.” Aoba turned around and saw Noiz coming toward him with quick steps. “Next time, I’m coming with you. One week without you was hell.” Noiz pushed him gently up against the door and kissed him deeply as he unlocked the door and opened it. 

They stumbled inside lip locked and couldn’t even make it out of the entry before Aoba was pressed up against the wall. He ripped off Noiz’s shirt as Noiz ripped off his shirt, then he placed his arms around his neck to connect his lips to his again. His body felt like it was on fire and he just couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. 

When their clothes were finally off, Noiz moved his face to Aoba’s neck and started licking and sucking all over it. He was leaving marks everywhere as he found the little bottle of lube they kept in the drawer by the wall and lubed up his fingers. He moved his hand to Aoba’s entrance and gently pushed a finger inside him. Soon followed the second and the third finger and Noiz swallowed up every little moan that came from Aoba as they kissed. 

One of Aoba’s legs was lifted high up on Noiz’s shoulder while the other one was nearly hooked around his waist. Aoba moaned and leaned his head back as Noiz sank into him. It burned lightly, but it was a pleasing burn. Noiz’s thrusts were hard and fast. Neither of them could get enough of the feeling. They couldn’t hold on too long either. 

Noiz moved his hand down to stroke Aoba in time with his thrusts and it only took a few more thrusts for him to arch his back and groan loudly as he came. Noiz followed soon after, the spasms in Aoba’s canal making him tip over the edge. They sunk down to the floor as Noiz’s legs gave out. “That was one hell of a homecoming…” Aoba leaned his head on Noiz’s shoulder and felt the vibration of Noiz’s chuckle. “Yeah, it was… Want to go another round after a nice long bath?” Noiz grinned down at his lover and they both burst out laughing. “Yes, I’d love that.” Aoba grinned and laughed as he was lifted up and carried to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone, things happened and I didn't have time to write. Should really be studying for a maths test but oops? Hope you accept this lame ass sex scene as an apology.


End file.
